


Love and Light

by carwood



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Written for the Pacific Secret Santa





	Love and Light

“Captain.” Hillbilly gasps, letting his head be guided by the strong hand fisted in his hair. His vision was fuzzy, but he could still make out the pair of eyes looking down at him. His knees were pressed against the hard flooring, lips pressed against the soft skin of his commanders thigh.

“Lieutenant Jones.”

Hillbilly hears the voice, but it sounds far-off. He presses more kisses all across his thighs before Hillbilly is pushed back onto the bed, hands fluttering through his hair and then ghosting down lower. Eddie moans as the fingers play over his jaw and neck.

“Lieutenant Jones, you’re needed on the bridge.”

The voice is clearer this time, and Hillbilly can feel himself being pulled towards it.

“Lieutenant Jones… Eddie… You’re needed on the bridge.”

The voice finally pulls him all the way awake. The light from the window shines down on the bed, lighting up his stark white room. Hillbilly sits up with a sigh, pushing his wet curls off his forehead. He was covered in sweat, his blanket thrown onto the floor sometime throughout the night. He grabs his communication device, answering that he was coming down as soon as he got dressed.

Just another dream. Another dream that has Hillbilly waking up with his underwear tented. He shakes his head, pressing a hand down over his crotch. He really shouldn’t be thinking of his commanding officer that way.

“Nice of you to finally answer, Hillbilly.” Ack Ack replies, and Hillbilly swears he can hear the smirk through the comm.

Hillbilly rolls his eyes, forcing himself to get out of bed. His uniform is hanging up on the door, and he slides into it easily, cursing that his uniform had to be the ugliest shade of orange. He usually doesn’t care about his appearance, but that didn’t mean that he was okay wearing that hideous thing in front of the entire bridge.

Hillbilly was the USS Torment’s First Officer. It was his job to be Officer Andrew Haldanes right-hand man. They had grown into a close friendship, which for Hillbilly was turning out to be something more. He pushes the thought out of his mind and goes up to food generator.

“Black coffee.” Hillbilly rasps, and the cup appears before him. He picks it up and takes a long sip, making his way to the bridge.

“Took you long enough.” Captain Haldane sighs, but Hillbilly can tell by his tone that he’s not actually upset. He slides into the seat next to Ack Ack, chugging down the rest of his coffee. It was bitter, but the bitterness woke him up just as much as the caffeine.

“What are we in for today, Cap?” Hillbilly asks, noticing that they were sitting idly in space. He thought they were supposed to be mapping the outer edges, but he wouldn’t be called down early for mapping quadrants.

“Lieutenant Schultz was just finishing up the last section when she detected some sort of anomaly. We’re scanning now to try and figure out what it is.” Ack Ack turns to face Hillbilly, his eyes catching the light.

“Any ideas of what it could be?”

“Mmm…” Ack Ack hums, rubbing his chin and pretending to mull over what it could be. “No idea.”

Hillbilly turns to Lieutenant Schultz, “What scans have you run?”

Schultz pushes the hair out of her face with a sigh. “Every one I can think of. I’ve checked for every known anomaly, but it’s almost like… this part of space is missing.”

“How could that be?” Hillbilly questions.

“Psh, you tell me. I’ve already contacted the nearest science station and they are sending someone out. Either way it’s out of our hands.”

“Out of our hands.” Hillbilly repeats before turning to Ack Ack. He lowers his voice, “Why’d ya actually call me down then?”

Ack Ack fakes shock, “I called you down here because the anomaly, you never know what could happen… And I wanted to know if you’d join me for breakfast.”

“Yes.” Hillbilly says quickly, before clearing his throat and backing off a little “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great.” Ack Ack smiles, standing up and giving Schultz control of the bridge. Hillbilly follows him out of the room and through the hallways to the mess hall. He goes to enter the large room before Ack Ack pulls him back.

“I thought we’d have breakfast in my chambers.”

 

“Oh!” Hillbilly gasps, noticing that Ack Ack’s hand was still resting on his bicep. The subtle pressure made his heart rate increase. Hillbilly just nods in response, following Ack Ack to his room. They enter and Hillbilly quickly observes the space. It was the exact same set up as his, enter into a small living area with an office in one corner and media station in the other. One door lead to the bedroom, the other to the bathroom.

“What are you in the mood for?” Ack Ack asks, moving over to the food generator.

“Pancakes?”

“And coffee?”

“I’ll take mine black.” Hillbilly sits down at the table, looking out the window at the planets and stars. As many times as Hillbilly has looked out the windows and seen the vast space stretching out before him, it never fails to amaze.

Ack Ack brings the food over and sets it on the table, taking a seat next to Hillbilly. “Admiring the stars, are we?”

Hillbilly nods, feeling a slight blush flare up his neck and cheeks, “I’ve seen thousands of different stars. Traveled to the corners of known space. Yet every time I look out it takes my breath away.”

“You definitely need some coffee.” Ack Ack chuckles, handing him his cup.

“Thank you.” Hillbilly takes it graciously, taking a sip before making a face. “That’s not black coffee.”

“I may or may not have added some milk and sugar. And a little cream.”

Hillbilly doesn’t deny that he likes the taste, he’s so used to walking up and gulping down a cup of straight black coffee that tasting the sweetness in it is jarring. He takes another sip, letting the warm liquid slosh around in his mouth, feeling it against his tongue.

“Eat your food.” Ack Ack says, tapping his fork against Hillbilly’s plate.

Hillbilly rolls his eyes but digs in anyways, and by the time he is finished with his third pancake, Ack Ack is still working on his second.

“You know we’re not in a rush, right?” Ack Ack jokes, but he knows Hillbilly’s eating style. He ate quickly and without care. Ack Ack, on the other hand, prefered to take his time. As the commander officer of the USS Torment, he didn’t get much spare time to eat, so when he did he made sure to enjoy every single bite.

“Tell me about your home planet.” Ack Ack says.

Hillbilly shifts in his seat, biting his lip. “My parents were farmers. We lived on one of the Planetary Union’s farming ships. Then I did good in school, went to one of the bigger planets and got on the track to becoming an officer. And no-”

“That’s interesting and all, but nothing I didn’t know from reading your file.” Ack Ack says, cutting him off.

Hillbilly pauses, trying to think of an interesting story from when he was younger. “I always used to play hide and go seek with the neighborhood kids when I was younger. We would hide all throughout the farm. I was crouched down between the asparagus when I felt something touch the back of my head. I turned around and there was the rooster. Now I was about five or six years old, so I was just a small little thing. This rooster and I are just looking at each other, and then he jumps at me and starts pecking me all over! Making me bleed! I was just getting the crap beat out of me by this fucking rooster when finally my older cousin comes over and gets it off of me. I still have a little scar on my side from where it broke through the skin.”

“Wow.” Ack Ack says, shaking his head with a small smile, pushing his chair back and cringing at the squeak it makes. He moves over to the window, watching a ship moving in the distance. Hillbilly joins him by the window, leaning a shoulder against it to face Ack Ack.

There’s a moment of silence as Ack Ack watches out the window and Hillbilly watches him in return. In one smooth movement, Ack Ack turns to face Hillbilly. He would normally divert his eyes in attempt to make his staring less-obvious, but Ack Ack’s eyes were staring intensely back at him.

Hillbilly takes a shaky step backwards, his back pressing against the wall. Ack Ack follows him, standing so close that the tip of their shoes are pressed together. Ack Ack reaches forward to rest a hand on Hillbilly’s cheek, running his thumb over his lip.

Hillbilly closes his eyes, breathing heavily. The thumb on his lip pulls over the skin, stroking it gently. The thumb disappears and Hillbilly leans forward, wishing for the sensation back when lips are pressed against his.

Hillbilly gasps against the mouth, and Ack Ack takes it to his advantage. He presses himself close to Hillbilly, slipping his tongue out and licking across Hillbilly’s lower lip. He pushes their hips together, bringing the hand previously resting on Hillbilly’s cheek to his hair, playing and tugging on the messy curls.

Hillbilly wraps his arms around Ack Ack’s waist, bending his head down slightly to get a better angle. Ack Ack had just slipped his tongue into Hillbilly’s mouth when the comm on his waist suddenly turns on.

“Captain Haldane, you’re needed on the bridge. It’s urgent.”

Ack Ack pulls away with a sigh, running his hand through Hillbilly’s hair again. He was still slumped against the wall, eyes glazed over and heart pumping. Ack Ack leans in and presses another kiss to his lips.

“Captain Haldane. Code Red. Needed on the bridge.” The voice crackles through the comm.

“We have to go.” Ack Ack says, threading their hands together. Hillbilly nods, letting himself be pulled out of the chambers and down the hall. When they reach the bridge, their hands drop from each others and they take their positions. Schultz quickly rattles off the situation. There was an enemy ship approaching and had fired at their engine room, which had now caught fire.

“Why weren’t the shields up?” Hillbilly asks, sending the order to turn their ship and return fire. Schultz spins them around quickly, aiming the guns and firing. They fire off three shots in quick succession, exploding the enemy ship.

“Why weren’t the shields up?” Hillbilly repeats again, getting angrier. Ack Ack lays a hand on his shoulder, causing him to pause.

“That doesn’t matter right now.” He says quietly, squeezing his shoulder. Hillbilly nods, feeling himself shrink under Ack Ack’s gaze.

“Can someone give me the status of the fire?” Ack Ack addresses the room, finally bringing his hand away from Hillbilly’s shoulder.

“Fire’s contained. Damaged the engine pretty bad but we should be able to get to a repair station. We’ve got three minor injuries.”

“Okay, Lieutenant, you’re with me, let’s head down to medical and check in with everyone.” Ack Ack motions for Hillbilly to follow him. Hillbilly frowns, usually if Ack Ack was to leave the bridge, he would be the one to stay behind. But he wasn’t going to complain, springing up and following him down the halls.

They reach the medical bridge and Ack Ack stops outside the door, facing Hillbilly. He looks both ways down the hall to make sure that they were alone before putting an arm around Hillbilly’s shoulders, pulling him down slightly into a kiss. Hillbilly kisses back eagerly, and Ack Ack lets him take over the kiss.

Hillbilly feels something being slipped into his pocket, but he ignores it in favor of kissing Ack Ack. He pulls away with a deep breath, unsure of what to say or do.

“Go to my room.” Ack Ack says, running a hand over his shoulder than down his chest. “Be prepared.” He pats his hand against Hillbilly’s pants pocket. Hillbilly just nods as another kiss is pressed to his mouth. Ack Ack enters the medical room and the door slides shut behind him.

Hillbilly is still standing in the hall, trying to process everything that happened in the past hour of being awake. He reaches into his pocket and wraps his hand around whatever Ack Ack had put into there. It was a bottle of liquid of some kind. Hillbilly goes to pull it out of his pocket when footsteps ring down the hallway. The sound makes him jump into action, legs moving him towards Ack Ack’s bedroom before he can even process the movements.

He enters the room and looks around, unsure of what to do. He pulls the bottle out of his pocket and reads the label on it. Hillbilly shakes his head with a smile and pushes the door to the bedroom open, throwing the bottle of lube onto the bed.


End file.
